


【叶张】非典型主奴

by duwoyouliangyao



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duwoyouliangyao/pseuds/duwoyouliangyao





	【叶张】非典型主奴

世人皆知张新杰作风严谨，心狠手辣，是霸图当之无愧的二把手。  
这几年霸图一把手韩文清隐隐有隐退的动向，张新杰身上的担子愈加重了。  
所有人都在猜测张新杰什么时候会出错，可是很多年过去了，张新杰还像一开始一样像个机器一样安排的所有行动都是零误差。  
“新杰适当的时候你也要放松一下，压力太大人会垮的。”即使是圈子内有名的对手下苛刻的一把手，韩文清也会担心张新杰对自己的要求太高。  
“好，谢谢。”张新杰却好像并不把身上的压力当一回事。  
就像所有人都知道张新杰的称职一样，几乎没几个人知道隐藏在他常年扣到第一个扣子的黑色衬衫下的脖子上挂着有一个刻着字的铭牌。  
“今晚七点，嘉世。”张新杰收到了一条短信。  
六点，一辆黑色轿车从霸图大楼后门开了出来。  
嘉世是一家bdsm俱乐部，老板是圈内有名的dom一叶之秋，技术好，人也温柔，几乎是所有sub的梦中情人，但是一叶之秋从来都没有收过私奴。  
机缘巧合之下，张新杰知道了一叶之秋的真实身份，是圈子里另一大势力兴欣的一把手叶修。  
六点五十，张新杰走进嘉世，熟门熟路地走到一件类似于密室的房间，稍作打量，就开始脱衣服，将脱下的衣服叠好，放到一边，就规规矩矩地跪在了屋子中间。  
七点，密室的大门打开，叶修走了进来。  
“先生。”张新杰现在全身上下只有脖子上的铭牌，那上面刻着一片枫叶。  
“新杰，”叶修应着，“今天做的不错，你应该还记得你来这里的目的是什么，在这里，你不是霸图的二把手，只是我的一件所有物，放下你身上所有的担子知道吗？”  
“是，先生。”  
叶修确实没有收私奴，张新杰和叶修的关系如果硬要说的话，只是互相利用的关系而已，一个暂时没有调教顺手的sub，一个需要释放压力。  
“趴下！”从叶修说出这句话开始，情景开始了。  
张新杰听话地趴下，叶修稍微调整了一下他的姿势，让他的背部与地面水平，然后端来一杯水面到杯口四分之一的水放到他的背上，对他说：“从现在开始你就是我的桌子了，时间不长，一个小时，专心一点，不管我一会做什么，水不能撒，撒一点出来加十分钟，记住安全词，撑不住了记得说。”  
“是，先生。”  
这之后叶修就没管张新杰了，反而自顾自地开始打扫卫生，刚开始只是打扫着除张新杰外的家具，包括拿抹布擦一擦自己那些宝贝道具什么的，等这些做完大概过了四十分钟，这个时候的张新杰早就显出了疲态，手肘和膝盖已经开始有刺痛感。  
屋子里别的家具都打理好了，只剩下桌子了，叶修拿着鸡毛掸子轻轻清扫着张新杰的身体，刚开始是四肢，然后是背部，清理很细致，仿佛张新杰就是一张桌子一样，本来张新杰已经因为长时间的跪趴有一点坚持不住了，鸡毛掸子上的羽毛还一直在他身上轻轻拂着，所以几乎在鸡毛掸子一触到他，他就开始颤抖了，额角也沁出了汗珠。  
张新杰现在需要调动起自己全部的意志力才能保持姿势不变，他的意识里只剩下了自己是一张桌子这个事实，在走进这间屋子前萦绕在脑子里的那些责任和工作都离他而去。  
脑子已经把自己当成了桌子，身体却不会，鸡毛掸子拂过张新杰的会阴的时候，他不可避免地硬了，性器竖起，铃口吐出了口水，沾湿了鸡毛掸子。  
然而叶修就仿佛不知情一样，一边嘀咕着“这块怎么这么脏啊。”一边反复用手中的工具轻轻蹭着张新杰的下半身。  
情欲的觉醒和专心“工作”的意志开始纠结，让张新杰身体的颤抖开始加剧，带着水面开始晃动，但是也不知道是不是凑巧，那水就是出不来。  
等一个小时结束叶修把水拿开，张新杰的性器已经完全硬了，他浑身大汗淋漓，胸口剧烈起伏着，四肢僵硬，几乎不能伸直。（四肢僵劲不能动……皮一下很开心.jpg）  
张新杰撑着从地面上起来，标准姿势重新跪好。  
叶修伸出穿着皮靴的脚轻轻踢了一下张新杰的性器，引得他轻喘一声，然后问道：“想射吗？”  
“想，先生。”张新杰垂下眼帘。  
“你知道规矩的吧？”叶修歪了一下头，笑着问。  
“是，先生。”  
叶修转过身坐在离张新杰不远的椅子上面对他，抬抬下巴：“那，开始吧。”  
张新杰膝行上前，用牙齿咬开叶修的裤链，伸出舌头描着隐藏在灰色内裤下巨物的形状，随着唾液洇湿内裤，叶修的那处也逐渐苏醒，张新杰抿抿嘴，叼住叶修内裤的边缘向下拉，然后那根肉棍就“啪”地一声打在他脸上。  
张新杰也没在意，张嘴就含住了性器的龟头。  
叶修觉得自己的小兄弟一下子进入了一个温暖湿热的地方，忍不住小小地喟叹一口，看着张新杰调笑道：“你说如果你的手下知道了堂堂霸图帮会的二把手竟然心甘情愿给我口交，他们会怎么想？”  
张新杰嘴上的动作一顿，并没有吐出嘴里的东西，而是向上看了叶修一眼。  
因为情欲的缘故，张新杰的眼角发红，视角的原因，他是向上斜视看的叶修，那双眼睛里面暗潮涌动又自带风流，只一眼，叶修就发现自己的心跳有些不稳。  
叶修忍不住移开视线，有点狼狈。  
张新杰微微勾了一下嘴角，继续认认真真给叶修口交。  
等叶修射出来，张新杰咽下嘴里的精液，又规规矩矩地把内裤拉上去，裤链拉好，重新跪好。  
叶修伸手揉了一把张新杰的头发，对他说：“自己去浴室解决吧。”  
“是，先生。”  
张新杰从浴室出来的时候，他已经做好清理了；他毫不介意地赤裸着全身走到叶修面前穿衣服。  
目送张新杰离开，叶修才起身走进浴室。  
不得不承认的是，dom都是有征服欲和挑战欲的，所以叶修这种顶尖的dom，极高的眼光导致他几乎没有能看上眼的sub，但是张新杰成功地挑起了他的兴趣，然而张新杰的戒备心很重，始终不能彻底交出自己的权力，却接受调教，最终二人发展成现在这样不能算确定关系的关系。  
叶修低头看了一眼自己已经勃起的小兄弟，苦笑一声，伸手打开凉水淋雨。  
也不知道是谁征服了谁……


End file.
